


Love Underneath the Moonlight

by returnbydeath



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries, POST-ARC4, Subaru Deserves Happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnbydeath/pseuds/returnbydeath
Summary: Subaru gets injured. Again. He realises how much the people close to him matter.
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Love Underneath the Moonlight

The pattering of rain outside is what awoke Natsuki Subaru on that dreary, early morning. So early that the birds hadn't yet began to chirp and so early that the stars still gleamed over the soft, pale ground lit by the moon. Black splodges hid his vision for a second as he tried to lean up, being shot with mild pain in his chest. Upon looking downwards to inspect the area of where the pain he felt was located, he noticed multiple blood-soaked bandages covering his torso.

_Great, he must have gotten himself into some shit._

He grasped his pounding head, trying to remember anything about how he got himself into the spare bed in the mansion. Nothing came as a satisfying poof resounded as he hit the pillow while falling back. It must have been 2-3 am, he didn't exactly know, that's not how time worked in this world. He recalled something about wind time, fire time... No, it didn't matter. Felt taught him it about when he first arrived in this world. How long had it been now...? Seven months or so?

"..Subaru?" 

A gentle voice chimed, shaking the boy out of his deep thoughts. A door creaking accompanied the pleasant sound of a voice, his half-opened eyes being greeted with a silver-haired beauty. Her hair blew in the wind, the ajar window allowing air to circulate in the room. The half-elf was majestic underneath the moonlight, a true sight to behold. 

"A-h, Emil..ia." As Subaru went to speak, his throat clogged up with either nervousness or since he had overworked it - he assumed the latter and cleared it with a smooth ahem. A faint blush rose on his bandage-covered face, the placeholder bed creaking as he raised himself to lean against the pure white pillows.

A pout spread across her lips, Emilia crossing her arms as she closed the door behind herself with a squeak, walking up to the boy in interest. "Subaru, shouldn't you be fast asleep? Beatrice told me that you'd be resting! So you reaaallly need to sleep. Before I get incensed!"

"Come on, who even says incensed anymore?" His eyes narrowed at the girl's olden language, holding back a grin by lightly biting the inside of his lip. This caused both of them to chuckle, enjoying their usual banter. "..But, seriously, how did I get into this situation?!" 

"Subaru, you don't remember? Well, Otto and Petra told us that they found you in a bush of thorns, and you had some reaaallly bad scratches. They thought that maybe Subaru had been attacked by mabeasts. But they brought you back to us and Beatrice forthwith healed you." Once more, Subaru sighed at Emilia's questionable word choice. But he nodded in understanding. 

"I don't exactly remember it? But I'm assuming that Otto's the one who put me in the thorn bush in the first place." He could almost hear Otto screaming denials in his head and replied to his thoughts with a flashy smile, eager to tease him about it later. "But, we've had a lot of weird mabeast-related incidents recently. I don't doubt your amazing magic barrier, but maybe you should check it out tomorrow? Of course, after getting some beauty sleep." 

"Mmhm. It's been happening a lot to Otto, Garfiel and you, right? I'll see what I can do tomorrow."

"Just what I can expect from E.M.T! Always looking to protect everyone else." As he spoke, his smile grew larger, loving to be in the presence of the woman he loved. This silver-haired half-elf, scorned by the world, was the one that he had fell in love with. Subaru had always been an advocate for silver-haired heroines, but something about Emilia... Attracted him. He fell in love straight away, no matter how cliché he thought it sounded. After sharing that tender kiss back in the Sanctuary, he had now put his complete trust in her, and he hoped that it was the same for her. Subaru knew that she was trying to learn how to love. And it must be hard. Really, really hard. But he knows she's trying her best, and he'll encourage her on every step of the way.

"Subaru? You reaaallly should be going to bed soon. It's important to get some bye-byes, especially when you're wounded!" Emilia's face shone under the opened window, allowing the light to slightly peek through more than through the glass. She showed a concerned expression, staring towards his bandages. 

"..Bye-byes? Are you my mother?" Subaru exclaimed with a faked shocked expression, before laughing once more with the girl. "You're right. I'll see you tomorrow, Emilia." To signal her time to leave, he began to lean down and pull the blanket over himself. 

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Subaru." With a wave, she turned on her heel and slowly walked towards the door.

"I love you, Emilia."

Emilia's head twisted round, matching Subaru's reflective eyes under the gaze of the moon. "Mm. Night-night, Subaru." She smiled and turned to leave.

As she left, Subaru's eyesight hit the darkened white ceiling from the darkness of the night, and he closed his eyes, just to hear the door creaking open and a small presence lifting itself into the blanket beside Subaru, curling itself into a small ball, probably hoping the boy wouldn't notice.

Subaru kept his eyes closed, only putting his hand on top of her head.  
"Gee, you're so cute, Beako..!"

"You really had to say it, didn't you, I suppose?!" The presence, now identified as the spirit, Beatrice, placed a scream inside a whisper. "Now, shoo, shoo. Go back to sleep, in fact." A quiet squeal resounded in the room as the boy placed his hand on top of her head. "Mm. Goodnight, Beako."

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the characters are ooc, just wrote this really quickly because I wanted them to be happy


End file.
